Trickster Lover  Weavile and Trainer
by PKMNBreederApprentice
Summary: The bond between a Sneasel and her trainer. PokemonXHuman Lemon. 18  only.


Trickster Lover

PKMN Breeder Apprentice

She had been with him a long time. Before he had even caught her, actually. He was just a new trainer, barely started on his journey when she had found him.

She was a lowly ranked female in her pack of Sneasel, and it was mating season, meaning she and other females at her rank in the pack were banished from mating grounds, so the alpha females would only have competition from each other.

She had smelled him first. The smell of human was unique, and while she had smelled it before never this close... or this arousing. She crept up in his campsite, her night vision adjusting to the fire light when she saw him sitting on a log. His shirt was off, and he was hard, member sticking through his boxers. He clutched a dirty magazine in one hand, something with a red head with an ample bust and skimpy outfit.

Her fur began to moisten around her sex as the smell of his pre-cum hit her nose. Her hand began to seek down her body as she watched him. He began to jack himself off, slowly at first. Her claws finally found the moistness, and she began to play with herself too, eyes focused on the male before her, even if he was human.

He began to pant, slightly whispering "Misty..." She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously, even as her claws lightly ran over her clit. He finally came, and she was overwhelmed by the smell of his semen and sweat. The Sneasal came too, moaning out loudly, almost a screech.

Her sound of pleasure and release scared the hell out of the trainer. The boy, named John but preferring to be called Jay, quickly dove for his back pack, pulling out a Pokeball.

"Alright, I'm a trainer, and I've got awesome Pokemon to defend me! Come out so I can beat you and add you to my team!" he yelled, holding the Pokeball over his head. He stood there for a moment, eyes scanning the forest for whatever had screeched. After a few minutes of no noise, he calmed down, and returned to sitting.

"Heh… I should probably wipe myself off..." he said, blushing. His legs and boxers were still covered in his cum. He began to clean it up, cursing softly.

The Sneasel purred from the shadows, enjoying the cuteness and smell of his after pleasure. She thought about going back to her pack, being on the low end, getting beaten up and one of the last in line for food. She didn't want that. Free food, a cute trainer she could probably manipulate, and attention when she did her best? That sounded like the life for her. She continued to watch him as he crawled into his sleeping bag.

It continued on like that for a week. She'd follow and watch him from the forest, seeing him battle and give love to his Pokemon, only daring to get closer in the dark. Jay masturbated each night, as did she, though she kept quieter now. After he had gone to sleep, she crept up to him, smelling him closely. She was completely sure of him now. She gave him a lick on the cheek, causing him to stir but not wake. Tomorrow would be the day.

Not too long after dawn broke, Jay stirred from his sleep. He had more dreams about that fiery gym leader Misty, who had finally posed nude in a Girly mag. And for some reason, she had licked his face. No matter. Another day for battle. He dressed, clearing his campsite and preparing food for his three Pokemon. A newly evolved Grotle, a Starly, and a Mareep gifted to him by a cousin in Johto.

He hoped to add to that number today. Jay felt good about today. Returning his Pokemon to their balls, he set out on the trail again, unaware of the female Pokemon stalking him from the tree tops. It was a few hours after walking that he stopped for water, breaking from the trail for a nearby stream. He took off his backpack, removing a water purifying bottle from it. He kneeled down, filling it up, and that's when the Sneasel made her move.

She flung a berry, striking him in the back of the head. It broke open, covering his head with juice and pulp. Jay spun around, catching the Sneasel laughing at his reaction. His mind raced for a moment. This wasn't its usual territory. He began thinking about how difficult it might be to catch it as another berry struck him in the face, knocking him over. He blindly reached into his backpack and scrambled for a Pokeball. Finding the ball that his Mareep was in, he released it.

Sneasel was too busy laughing to notice when Jay ordered his Pokemon to use a Thunderwave on her. She was caught mid giggle, losing her balance and falling over. The situation had gone from hilarious to bad. She watched as the trainer walked up to her, a bit of panic in her eyes.

"Well, that was sneaky. But you know what? All worth it. I get to add you to my team," Jay beamed at her, and she couldn't help but blush a bit beneath her fur as he tapped the Pokeball to her head and captured her. It was awhile before she saw light again, the afternoon sun right before evening as he set up camp. He was standing near her, a spray bottle in hand. Her muscles were still stiff, and every movement was a struggle against them and gravity. With great effort she sat down on a stump.

"Now, this won't hurt girl," Jay told her as he leaned down next to her. In his hand was a yellow spray bottle. He brought it to her fur and began misting her with it, her muscles relaxing where the spray touched them. He emptied the bottle in a few sprays then put it down. Jay's fingers met her fur, and the effect of the spray became far more noticeable as he massaged it down to her skin. She purred at the pleasure of his touch and the relief as her body relaxed, the paralysis wearing off.

He stuck the empty bottle into his backpack again, pulling out a container of some fancy Pokemon food, whose commercials made the canned mixture look more delicious than a main course at a fancy restaurant. Although most commercial Pokemon food was only a little bearable than "edible" Jay knew from his own Pokemon that this stuff was near addictive. He peeled the can lid back and then held it by the key for his new Pokemon to lick. She was a bit reluctant at first; having never eaten anything that she had not harvested herself or that had not been brought back to the pack from a hunting party. Then she smelled it. The food covering the metal lid was completely clean a few seconds later.

Jay laughed at the sight. It was adorable. The Sneasal pulled back, embarrassed at her excitement. She turned her head away blushing under her fur. Her hands were in her lap, legs slightly swinging. Jay smiled wide. Despite her attack on him earlier, she was pretty cute. He handed the opened can to her. Smelling more of the delicious food, she eagerly grabbed it and began to eat, tongue and jaws working together to scoop it into her mouth as quickly as possible. In a matter of moments, it was gone. She began to lick the can clean. Jay scratched behind her ear, smiling.

She purred at the attention, pushing her head into his palm. She was enjoying his touch far more than she thought she should. As soon as he stopped scratching her, she immediately hopped into his lap, wrapping her arms around his own. The Sneasal purred again and began to rub her head against his chest; at the same time on an unconscious level her hips began to grind into his crotch. She looked up to see him looking awkward only to realize what she was doing as his member began to harden. She stopped, embarrassed at what the subconscious and lustful part of her mind had wanted to do.

Jay picked her up out of his lap, that awkward look still plastered on his face, and set her back down on the stump next to him. It was a while before he spoke, though he started scratching her again soon after. He thought about the feel of her motion in his lap; how it made him think of those naked girl in his dirty magazines, and how if she had gone further… well, he didn't know what he would have done, but he doubts it would have been the best thing for a new Pokemon trainer to do. They sat side by side, watching the fire burn down to coals as they dozed next to each other, two new friends.

One Year Later:

Time had gone and passed. The awkward yet sweet phase of bonding had started quickly for the two of them, and that bond still grew. No longer was he just a novice trainer barely making his way in the world and she had grown into her own power too, having evolved into a Weavile after a particular tough match and hard earned victory in a small tournament.

She stood alongside his Torterra, the two supporting each other in battle. His Amphros, the Pokemon that had helped catch her, took some time for her to befriend, but soon they were as thick as thieves, her long range electric attacks providing cover for Weavile to move into melee. She never got used to Staraptor, who was a loner even among the team, though the bird did enjoy Jay's company. Jay had also added several new members to the team, a Lilligant traded from far away Unova, and a Cranidos recently resurrected from a fossil. In short, life was good for the all of them; but she and Jay still found time to cuddle each other late nights alone with themselves.

When she was still a Sneasal, she had gone out of heat for a time and her fantasies of mounting Jay and taking his virginity seemed like a thing of the past. But once she had evolved, she found herself desiring him again. In the dark of night, while his warm body was pressed against hers, arms holding her, she could only think of those times she had seen him horny and naked… and how much she wanted to be part of that now. Her paws wanted to reach for her clit and relieve herself of the desire for him. But she resisted, not wanting to alienate the one who was most important to her.

So she waited, and watched, and dreamed of the two of them entangled in sheets, or out camping in the forest like where they had met. She dreamt of being filled with his seed, whether it would make her pregnant or not, and imagined how satisfying that fullness would be. She imagined Jay kissing her, their tongues playing as his hands explored her body; his fingers lightly pinching her nipples or the light touch of his hand against her inner thigh when it moved to places even more intimate.

Her chance came.

The summer continued onward, hot, humid, and sticky. The air itself seemed more like steam; each breath seemed like mixture between an underwater gasp and actual respiration. Even the mildest day barely permitted the kind of activity and exertion a Pokemon battle would require. So they both mostly stayed together in the shade, in the bedroom with closed blinds, drawn shades, and oscillating fans in an attempt to stay cool while avoiding the overwhelming cost that the relief of the air conditioning would provide.

Jay had gone out for food, leaving her alone. She took the time to explore his room another time, as if she hadn't discovered everything he had tried to hide after they moved in. Some porno DVDs hidden in a dresser drawer. A well folded girly mag collection stashed in a box in the back of the closet. She pulled one out, letting the centerfold unfold itself to show that fiery red head that she had first seen Jay pleasure himself to. She was leaning back on a locker bench, legs spread with fingers against her cunt, showing it off to the camera. Weavile felt a pang of jealousy and sadness.

She folded the magazine back up, making careful not to tear the pages, despite the irrational lustful part of her mind telling her that if he only didn't have those photos and DVDs to turn to he would only have eyes for her. Flopping down in the bed they shared, she puts her face deep into the pillow, wanting her jealousy to go away. But all she could smell was him, the smell of his body, his sweat absorbed from the last day's heat. She breathed it in, enjoying it, craving him. She couldn't take it anymore.

Consumed by desire, she flipped herself over and moved to the end of the bed. She let her legs dangle over the edge, spreading them like the gym leader turned centerfold model. She reached her paw between her leg, fingers and claws spreading her moistening pussy open. She began to tease her clit, small moans escaping her lips as she saw her master take her over and over again in her imagination, writhing in pleasure on his member. She pulled him down to a kiss in her mind, still impaled on his cock. Her fingers played with in time with his thrusting, and as she was about to reach climax, she heard the turning of the apartment's doorknob and his voice announcing his return.

The words "I'm home!" tore her from the fantasy. She sat straight up, startled. Jumping from the bed to the floor, she reached for a towel hanging from a chair to clean herself as best as she could. Despite her desire for her trainer, a small rational part of her mind wanted to keep him from discovering her lust… for now, atleast.

"Hello? Weavile, you're still home right?" Jay questioned the darkened apartment again. Figuring that regardless of how she looked or smelled at the moment her time was up, she burst out of the door and jumped onto him, arms wrapping around his neck and nuzzling him.

"Somebody is happy I'm back!" he said as he put the bags down, returning the hug she was giving him. It lasted a moment too long as she clung to him, before he apologized and pried her off, taking the two bags of groceries to the very modest kitchen. She tried to peek in the bags, knowing that he would show her eventually but it was a game they played and a quick glance upward confirmed that he wore a grin.

Jay placed the bags on the counter and began to unpack them. Weavile put her claws over the top the counter, lifting her eyes up enough to watch him as he did it. Burger meat. Poketreats. Cheese. Typical food stuff. She began to lose some in watching until he took the last item out of the bag, a yellow box sagging with a little bit of thawed frost. She jumped in joy after seeing the label. Castelia Cone chocolate pops. Jay tore open the top of the box, pulling out two packages, each containing one of her favorite treat. He put the box in the freezer before turning back to her.

"I bet you're really happy to see me now!" he laughed. Weavile grabbed his leg, hugging him hard. Scratching behind her ear with his freehand Jay dragged his leg over to the small two person table. She let go of his leg and seated herself, still bouncing in her seat with happiness. Opening both wrappers with one quick move, Jay handed her one. She took it greedily, almost biting down to gobble it as she usually would.

She was stopped by an image in her mind, a picture from that same magazine containing that red headed trollop who was the center of her Master's sexual fantasies. Another photo from the same set as the centerfold, Misty with the top of her swim suit pulled down to let her breasts spill out, holding a red popsicle, licking it as she would a cock. The plan formed in the Pokemon's mind; she would turn him on, using all the tricks from the DVDs Jay didn't know she had watched in curiosity or the magazines which he thought he had hidden so cleverly in a box. She would have him tonight.

Her tongue reached out to the tip of the frozen treat, licking it lightly. It circled the tip of the fudgesicle as she gave a small moan from the pure pleasure of the sweet chocolate and her imaginings of what Jay would do in bed. She turned her eyes to the side, looking at him. He was watching, face blushing with an astounded look on his face. Weavile continued to the show, pink tongue licking up from the base of the treat and up to the tip. She sucked on the tip lightly, pulling away with a small string of saliva connecting her lips to the treat. She circled the tip again, before taking the top of it in her mouth and slowly pulled it out partially before sucking it back in, her lips wrapped around the treat lovingly.

Jay couldn't take his eyes off of her partially because he couldn't believe what he was watching, partially out of growing arousal. She kept on sucking the top of it lovingly, another moan of pleasure escaping past the phallic shaped treat. She pulled it entirely out, letting some melted chocolate drip onto her chest. She looked back at him, smiling. She let out a sigh of satisfaction, and that was enough for him. He stood up, excusing himself to the bathroom, his own chocolate pop forgotten on the table. Rushing to the bathroom, he did his best to hide his growing erection at the thought of those same Pokemon lips wrapped around his member, the tongue playing over the tip of his cock.

Weavile smiled as he left the room. She knew it worked. She made quick work of the rest of the ice cream, following her old habit of devouring it. Waiting a moment to see the full effect, she snuck to the bathroom after him, pushing over the slightly ajar door to see him hands down on the edge of the sink and looking down. She saw the erection straining against his shorts and smiled to herself.

She made her move, pushing the door all the way open and hugging him from behind, arms wrapped around his stomach. He flinched before realizing it was her. He put a hand on her paw, taking it off of him. He was torn between getting down in his knees to kiss her like a lover or to just pick her up and hug her. He opted for the latter. Taking her to the living room with not much more than a couch, TV, and game systems, he sat her down in the middle of the cushions then sat next to her.

"So, how about a movie or TV or some games?" he asked nervously, hoping she wouldn't sit in his lap like she always insisted. She hopped off of the couch to pile of DVD and game cases, bending over to rummage through them. She was sure that Jay was still watching her, motivating her to push her ass up further, letting him get a full view. She shifted through the DVDs, looking for the fantasy flick they watched together often. It was full of big breasted female warriors, wearing little more than the nakedness she did every day. He always masturbated afterwards, excusing himself for shower whether he needed it or not.

He watched his Pokemon as she continued to show herself off while putting in the DVD. He had never really thought about how cute her ass looking until it was waving in his face. As the movie came on and the title appeared Jay realized that his member wouldn't go flaccid soon, if at all that night. He quickly placed a pillow on his lap, trying to hide his erect cock if he couldn't will it away. He continued watching his Weavile as she walked back to him and couch. Had she always swung her hips like that? He didn't know even as his gaze continued to focus on them.

She cuddled up to him through the entire length of the movie… holding on to his arm tightly through the "scary" parts, leaning against him with his hand in hers when the heroic knight admitted his lover for the strong female warrior. Part of her actions were part of her plan of seduction, the maneuvers of a "perfect" girlfriend. She hopped in his lap at the credits began to roll, nuzzling against his chest and neck.

Jay held her like that, hoping she couldn't feel his hard member through the fluff of the pillow as she cuddled him. She kept rubbing against his chest, and regardless of the warmth of the day and the heat of her body he broke out in goosebumps. A quick shiver of pleasure shot through him as he imagined the Weavile on his lap, his Weavile, his trusted companion, spread over the erection he was trying to hide. Jay wrapped his arms around her, trying to hold onto something real, something that was not a fantasy, something to anchor him back into his reality.

She knew she was winning. She hopped off of his lap and took his hand, planning to lead him back to their bedroom for a "snuggle". She swayed her hips as she walked feeling his eyes on her even as he clung the pillow from the couch to his waist. It was no use for him to try and hide it from her. She could smell his arousal; the scent of pre-cum wafted in the air.

They laid down together, pillow still between them even as she purred at each of Jay's touches. A finger pressing lightly against her side, moving down her torso, so her legs, then back up again and again. She turned on her back, letting him unknowingly slide his hand across 8 nipples running the length of her body. They stood up in ecstasy as she felt his hand brush by. She arched her back, enjoying the caressing that Jay did so naturally.

The longer they laid their together like that, Jay trying hard not to think about the release he might find in his companion, and Wevile thinking about how bad she wanted his fingers to find their way to intimaticy with her sex. Even with his loins aching for release, sleep begins to overtake him. His eyes close for a moment, his hands stopping their show of affection before he becomes aware enough to continue again. After fighting for consciousness he finally lost, and Jay draped his arm across his Pokemon before drifting off to sleep.

Weavile laid there, feeling dejected. She knew she had him moments away before he could no longer stand it, before he would have to have to take her as a mate. She lifted his arm off of her body and slid off the bed, hoping to find inspiration elsewhere. Tapping her toes, she thought back to the chocolate popsicle, and how it had been that red-headed slut's photos that had given her the idea that filled the room with the scent of his pre-cum. Open the closet again, she dug through the box of girly mags. She found what she wanted. A photo of a girl hand cuffed to the bed while another girl, wearing a strap-on, looked on with glee.

Weavile found her way. He might be showing restraint, but soon it wouldn't matter. She would tie his hands and legs so he couldn't protest that he didn't want her straddling his cock despite the way he watched her show preformed on the frozen treat for him, or the way he desperately tried to hide his erection during and after the movie. Leaving the box of smut open, she dug to the bottom of it, finding the package containing the bondage straps he had tried to hide. Perhaps he had seen the same picture and thought maybe he would end up with a girl wanting to be tied down too. It didn't matter Jay's intentions now, as he would be on the receiving end.

She worked quickly and quietly as she could, despite the heat trying to overtake her body and make her lose focus on the task ahead which would sate it. Her paws shook as she undid the bonds and lovingly positioned Jay's body so he faced upright, member still hard. Around his wrists, then ankles the bonds went, to keep him from moving too far as she bounced her sex up and down his shaft.

Drawing her claw down his chest she rests it on the bulge under his shorts, hooking her claw through the zipper pull. She pulled down, letting her see the wet spot his precum had soaked into his boxers. Giving a long sniff she inhaled the smell, savoring the taste of his seed. Her claws drew his boxer and short flies apart, opening a space for his member to reach freedom. Standing a somewhat erect 6 inches out of his boxers, his cock head glistened with precum.

Weavile delicately wrapped her claws around Jay's cock, careful not to scratch him. She began to slowly work it up and down, feeling it firm in her hands. She continued to pump it slowly, up and down, a lustful grin growing across her face. Pre-cum began to leak again, covering the top of her upper hand. Bringing it to her face, she licked it clean with all the eagerness of that first can of Pokemon food her beloved master gave her. And his cum was just as delicious to her.

Jay stirred in his sleep. It was a girl, as it often was, but this time was different. She was covered in black fur, with red hair, and claws… she was jacking him off, cooing and telling him that she loved him. His hands were held back and stretched above his head. It was the only thing preventing him from putting this mystery girl on her back and having his way with her. Suddenly she wasn't human anymore, but his precious Weavile, grinding her hips against his member while she moaned, a slickness forming between them. Jay finally opened his eyes.

It was her… she had straddled him, grinding her cunt against the hardness of his erection, her eyes closed and head upturned in ecstasy. He tried to move… though whether to stop her or encourage her he didn't know. His wrists were bound with the bondage straps he had bought out of curiosity. All it made him do was blush harder, knowing that she had him restrained and he had no power to stop her. He sighed heavily, trying to avoid how much he was enjoying it, how much he didn't mind that he was essentially being raped.

Hearing the sigh, Weavile looked at her trainer. He was finally awake. Their eyes met for a moment, and she smiled again causing him to blush hard and turn away. She would have none of that. Moving backward, she found the base of his shaft, bringing her tongue to it. Slowly working her way up, she heard Jay breath in heavily. She moved up his body, straddling his chest to look him in the eyes. He tried to look away again, even as she grinded her hips against his chest. She forced his chin up with her claw, to look her in the eyes again.

Weavile pushed in for a kiss, her eyes closed and lips lightly parted. When her lips met Jay's… he melted. It didn't matter now that she was a Pokemon. They were companions, friends, and now… they were going to be lovers. He kissed back, lips parting to meet hers. They kissed again and again, tongues finally meeting eachother. His cock throbbed, leaking pre as she pulled away.

Weavile backed up, letting her ass lead her way. Soon she felt the moist tip of his cock pressing against her ass. Moving her hips up and down she teased the tip against her vulva, letting out a tiny moan of pleasure. She teased Jay for several minutes, watching the look for desperation on his face. Only an hour ago he was doing his best to ignore her advances and now he could do nothing to respond to them. She continued to torture him as long as she could stand it, each touch of his member's head against her sex bringing her closer to finally mounting him.

Parting her pussy lips as much as she could, Weavile eased his cock into her. She moans as his head enters, already tight for both of them. Her back arched in pure pleasure as he entered her deeper and deeper. She moaned again, louder, her body threatening to orgasm before she'd even hilted herself on him. Her hips rocked back and forth as she slowly slid down his shaft, her head held back in pleasure.

She gasped when his cock was entirely in her. Her claws and toes spread at the feeling, threatening to dice into the bedding and into Jay's flesh. His eyes were closed, a mix of pleasure and helplessness on his face. She tried to grin, even as her cunny promised to overwhelm her senses. She knew he wouldn't last before he finally came, and the two of them were bonded like never before. She placed her claws on his abs, holding herself steady. She gave one last purr before she began to pull herself up, the mixture of fucking herself on him while his cock throbbed inside of her driving her to even further pleasure.

Weavile's breaths grew closer together; her hips moved in time with them as she bounced on Jay's lap. She moaned out loudly, not caring if the neighbors heard. She was too in the moment to care. She bucked her hips up and down, feeling Jay's shaft plunge into her when she let gravity do its part. She felt him raise his hips to meet her each thrust. She laid her paws on his chest, leaning over him. Her face was an expression of pure ecstasy. Not just because of the feel of his cock inside of her sex but because of how much she loved the fact it had finally happened… she had truly found her mate.

Their breaths came closer now interlaced with moans and sighs of pleasure. Weavile bit her lip, hoping to hold back the climax a little longer, just spend a little more time with Jay inside of her. She looked down at his face, sweat starting to form on his forehead and cheeks, the snugness of her tight cunt wrapped around him. His fingers and toes curled. He bit his lip too, enjoying the pleasure of his partner having her way with him, using him like a toy for her sexual desires. He wasn't sure he wanted it any other way as she pleasured herself on him. He tried not to look up at her even though he could hear her moans and grunts of pleasure.

Her back arched again, her body reaching for the release that orgasm would bring. Her climax came, clamping her pussy down on his cock. She spamsed at the pleasure of her first orgasm on his member swept over her, causing another load moan to echo through the apartment. She leaned back over to force a kiss into him their tongues playing once more as he gave completely into her.

As she moaned ontop of him, her climax noises filled the apartment with the sound of pleasure and sex. Jay felt her sex throbbing, trying to milk him. The pressure built in his loins. He was on the edge of cumming into her, assuring that they would never just be friends again. His hip bucked upwards as he came into her moan of pleasure joining her in a symphony of pleasure. He filled her with his seed, spurting into her even as his orgasm slowed. Still her tight cunt milked him, Weavile still grinding her hips as the last aftershocks of cumming rolled over her.

She leaned over him as her energy finally gave out. Slowly she slipped onto his chest, his cock popping free of her as it softened. Her pussy leaked the mixture of sexual fluids on her then dripped onto him. She finally laid down on top of him arms wrapping around his chest in an effort to hold him, let her know this wasn't a fantasy. She laid her head above his heart and listened to his heart rate slow as he relaxed too. With a feeble shaking arm she undid his wrist bonds, letting his hand free. Jay immediately reciprocated her affection, wrapping one arm around her body as the other hand scratched behind her ear. She was purring in delight.

"You've been wanting this for awhile… haven't you?" Jay asked softly. The only response she could managed was to nod her head against him. He leaned his head forward, planting a light kiss on hers.

"It's okay girl… I would be lying if I hadn't thought about you like that myself…" he tapered off as sleep tried to over take him. She nodded her head again, responding through her own tiredness. He kissed her again as they both nodded off, two lover embracing each other.


End file.
